


Na-miss mo lang e

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [8]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, FAMYlia, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forever Flat Tops si Miong, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Mabinaldo AU drabble ft. toddler Goyong. Based on a drawing by shuerrleshirley. </p>
<p>Hindi si Pole ang tipong tao na lumalabas ng bahay tuwing sasapit na ang holidays. Sa katunayan, hindi siya talaga ang tipong lumalabas ng bahay kapag ‘di kailangan. Tapos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na-miss mo lang e

Hindi si Pole ang tipong tao na lumalabas ng bahay tuwing sasapit na ang holidays. Sa katunayan, hindi siya talaga ang tipong lumalabas ng bahay kapag ‘di kailangan. Tapos.

Paano ba naman, waring isang giyera ang daanan sa dami ng mga taong lumalabas at ang grabeng volume ng mga sasakyan na bigla na lang sumusulpot sa tuwing darating ang mga araw ng bakasyunan.

Lalo na ngayon, nalalapit na ang Pasko.

“Pa, nakasimangot ka nanaman.” Komento nang isang boses sa kaniyang tabi, at hindi na kinailangan pa ni Pole lumingon para makita ang nakangising pagmumukha ng anak na si Goyong.

Nakatuon pa rin ang atensyon sa bintana para tingnan at kainggitan ang kabilang linya na kahit papaano ay gumagalaw, sumagot si Pole nang, “Anak, alam mo namang ganito talaga ang mukha ko.”

“Na-miss mo lang si Tatay e!” Malakas ang paghagikgik ni Goyong, at hindi mapigilan rin ni Pole ang mapangiti ng kaunti. Kaunti lang.

* * *

Pagdating sa airport, sinulit nila ang pangPWD na parking space at gaya nang lagi nilang nararanasan ay may ilang mga taong wagas kung makatingin sa wheelchair ni Pole na waring ‘di naniniwala kung totoo ito. Hindi niya alam kung anong dahilan sa pag-iwas nila ng tingin: Ang pagtaas niya ng kilay, ang lightsaber ni Goyong, o ang masamang tingin sa kanila ni Mascardo na siyang nag-alok na sila’y ihatid sa NAIA upang sunduin si Miong.

Naka-swerte man sila sa parking, ibang usapan pa rin ang pagpasok dahil sa dami ng taong pumipila papasok sa Arrival area.

“Pa, baka pwede naman tayong sumingit?” sabi ni Goyong habang nakasandal ang mga braso sa gawing tulakan banda ng wheelchair ni Pole, ang tono’y di tinatago ang pagkabagot.

“May pila, Goyong kaya dapat sumunod sa pila.”

“Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi di mo kailangan tumayo sa pila.”

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Wala, sabi ko ho gumagalaw na yung pila.”

* * *

 

Nang makapasok naman sila sa loob, napamasahe na lang ng ulo si Pole sa nabasa niya sa malaking screen. Nakasulat sa malalaking titik ang pinaka-ayaw niyang mabasa sa kahit anong sitwasyon. Katabi ng airline number ng sinasakyan na eroplano ni Miong ay salitang ‘DELAYED’.

Kaya’t nandito sila ngayon, naghihintay sa waiting area, kumakain ng ice cream.

Pero sa totoo si Goyong lang din ang kumain ng ice cream ni Pole.

“Sana man lang ‘di ako nagmadali mag-out sa trabaho. O di kaya’y nagdala ako nang kailangan kong babasahin, kung alam ko lang…” bulong ni Pole sa sarili.

“Kaso ho Pa, ‘di niyo ho alam.” Sabi ni Goyong sa tabi ni Pole, nakaupo sa isa mga upuan ng waiting area kumakain pa rin ng ice craem

Tinanggal ni Pole ang kamay sa ulo at tiningnan ang anak. “Anak, hindi ko alam kung namimilosopo ka o hindi.”

Isang malawak na ngiti ang sagot ni Goyong. “Wag na ho kasi kayo sumimangot. Alam niyo naman na ayaw ni Tatay na nakikita kayong nakasimangot.”

“Oo nga. Makinig ka naman kay Goyong, mahal.”

Isang napaka pamilyar na boses ang nagsabi at lilingon na sana si Pole, nang biglang tinakpan ang kaniyang mga mata at nandilim ang kaniyang paningin.

Napangiti siya tuloy.

“Miong, kung manggugulat ka, dapat ay tinakpan mo muna ang mga mata ko bago ka nagsalita.” Sabi ni Pole na ipinatong ang kaniyang maninipis na kamay sa mas malaking at mas magaspang na mgakamay na halos memoryado na niya ang pakiramdam sa kaniyang balat, ang mga haplos hindi kailanman makakalimutan.

“Patawad naman. Nawala ba ang  _thrill_?” Naramdaman ni Pole ang paglapit ng pagmumukha ni Miong at siyang pagtanggal ng nagbabara sa kaniyang pantingin ay isang halik sa kaniyang pisngi ang bumati sa kaniya.

Lumingon siya at nakita ang nakangiting mukha ni Miong, ang mga dimples wagas kung magparamdam rin.

“Na-miss mo ba ako?” ani Miong sa isang pang-aasar na tono.

Mapaglarong rolyo ng mata ang ginawa ni Pole. “Umasa ka.”

“Hala, lagi ngang nakasimangot si Papa nung wala ka ho ‘Tay e!” protesta ni Goyong na lumapit kay Miong. “Tay pa- _hug_  naman o!”

“Hug lang ba?” Lumuhod sa isang tuhod at niyakap ng mahigpit ang anak na siyang mahigpit rin ang pagyakap sa kaniya. “Kiss ayaw mo?”

“Mas kailangan ho ni Papa para ‘di na siya sumimangot.”

“Oo nga anak, mukhang mas kailangan ni Papa.”

“Ako nanaman ang pinagtulungan niyo.

Nang pinakawalan ni Miong si Goyong, agad siyang humarap kay Pole na tumatawa ng kaunti.

“O ‘yan hindi ba’t mas bagay sa iyo ang tumatawa ang nakangiti?” ani Miong na maingat na hinawakan ang gilid ng mukha ni Pole, habang hinahaplos ng hinlalaki ang kaniyang pisngi.

Hindi sumagot si Pole, ang ginawa niya lamang ay ngumiti.

Kaya’t hindi na nakapagtataka kung ang halik sa kaniya ni Miong ay medyo mahaba at medyo matagal.

“Parang nasobrahan sa kiss yan.”


End file.
